The invention relates to a touchscreen sensing and transponder reading stylus according to the kind of the patent claims.
It is generally known to use so-called pens for working with sensitive-to-touch screens (touch screens) of computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs, for example, pens for PSION, series 5). These generally have sensing tips of rounded design in order to avoid damaging the very sensitive surfaces of the screens. Furthermore, there are laser-pens known for scanning bar codes or for the automatic detection of characters.
Write devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,629 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,735 which are suited for use as styluses on screens.
Furthermore, there are known transponder-write-and-read devices for communicating with transponders via an inductive coupling or radio frequencies coupling (refer to Technical information of the enterprise MICRO-SENSYS ltd. concerning the RF-Identification System iID-2000). Due to the antenna design employed up-to-now with these devices they, however, are not suited for use on touchscreens.